


Limit Exposure

by Bandearg_Rois



Series: Writer's Block Medley [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Not the Final Battle, The Alpha Pack, hoo boy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandearg_Rois/pseuds/Bandearg_Rois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a while after 'For Granted'. The aftermath of the first big battle in the war against the Alpha Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit Exposure

Seeing everyone laid out hurt. It hurt almost as much as watching his mother waste away in a hospital room, but the difference was really that he could help. He didn't have the huge trauma kit, but what he did have was his magic and his brain, neither of which were weak. Derek was the most important, at least on a triage level, since Erica was dead and Boyd and Isaac were healing on their own, albeit slowly. Scott was... Stiles didn't know, but he had to get Derek stable before he could do anything about his best - his ex best friend. Derek could help with the other three, which was definitely what he wanted to happen.

He set his hands above Derek's chest and concentrated, sending his magic down into the large wounds that covered the older man's torso, trying to find where they cut through organs and arteries and nerves. He didn't know enough about nerves to help with that, but he'd studied his anatomy pretty thoroughly, and the cardiovascular system was fascinating. He repaired the arteries near Derek's heart, and patched the hole in his left ventricle until it healed on its own. Isaac and Boyd stumbled over, neither of their injuries as severe, and helped by pulling the pain away from Derek, letting the Alpha's healing work on what was actually wrong rather than focusing on pain management.

It was a good system, and Stiles sat back on his heels with a tired sigh a few minutes later, as soon as the tattered veins and arteries had repaired themselves, though the hole in the heart was taking longer than he thought it should have. He kept a scrap of his attention on the patch while he gave the two betas a once-over, deeming them okay, other than a few deep punctures that were slow in healing. Derek was still unconscious, and he suddenly stopped breathing, which sent Boyd and Isaac into distress, and made Stiles curse and shove a hand almost into Derek's chest, his magic automatically shoving air into the wolf's lungs and forcing his heart to beat. He wasn't able to do anything about the hole, and then suddenly, it healed completely, and he pulled his magic away cautiously.

Derek still wasn't breathing on his own, but his heart was beating just fine, which made the betas settle back a little. Stiles saw Scott crawling over out of the corner of his eye, and decided to ignore him until Derek was breathing without Stiles' help. Scott settled next to the other betas, which was sort of alarming; Derek was helpless, the betas weren't much better, and Stiles had too much to take care of to deal with a hissy fit from an Omega. Then Scott touched Derek, and Stiles felt the Alpha relax almost completely as Scott's entire arm turned black, sucking away the pain easily.

And then Derek was coughing, choking really, and Stiles pulled his magic away immediately, feeling a knot he hadn't known had formed ease somewhere in his chest as the wounds started healing, faster and faster, pink skin covering raw open wounds within minutes. They all sat around Derek, waiting for him to open his eyes, and Scott pulled away a few moments before that happened, nearly collapsing again as the pain left.

The betas and Scott looked relieved, probably, but Stiles didn't have time or attention for anyone but the man that looked up at him, a slightly awed look on his usually stoic face. Derek was back, and that was really all that mattered. In that moment, every little instance of attraction that Stiles had stifled came back in a rush, and he had to fight hard to keep his breathing steady, his heartbeat level. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but after a strange and bloody battle was not the right time to confess an undying love.

Apparently Derek hadn't gotten that memo, because he reached up a hand and gripped Stiles at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and into a devastating kiss that the younger man could feel in his toes. Without thinking, Stiles kissed back, one hand steadying himself on the ground above Derek's head, the other clutching at what was left of the Alpha's shirt. He gave himself over completely to the feeling, shutting out the betas, Scott's semi-disgusted whine, the smell of blood and death that surrounded them. Erica was dead, there wasn't anyone who hadn't been hurt, not even himself, and they weren't finished fighting the Alpha Pack by a long shot, but they'd won the battle, and that was enough for the moment.


End file.
